


The dead zone.

by little_machine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Red Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one-shot of Red beauty, how did Belle handle reading a horror story for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dead zone.

Horror books, those were a whole new thing to Belle. Yes she did read some but those new ones were way better, way more imaginary. Belle pulled her new book "the dead zone" off the night stand. Her other hand reached for the cup of tea she made beforehand, reading rituals. The brunette held her book close, her tea closer and started reading finally. Five minutes in, nothing was that scary., three chapters later, her cup of tea was empty and her hands were clutched to the book. She finally got to chapter ten when everything started to get even more scarier than she could handle, she handled an Yaoguai what's a little horror story compared to that?. 

She pulled the blanket around her body a little more closer as she peered into her book again. Her eyes shifted up to the lamp that was flickering for a moment, no she wasn't scared not at all. Suddenly everything around her kind of became creepy like the shadows of the trees outside the window next to their bed and the sound of the wind whistling outside their room, no she wasn't scared, really.

Belle ignored those childish fears and went back to her book again. She scuffed at how she was into this book to the point where it kind of scared her for a second. She did admit though that chapter got the best of her, with a smile she flipped over to the next one. Things were going smoothly for the characters in the book, so far nothing that sudden have happened....yet.

The story got more complexed and even more scarier than the chapters before, Belle's eyes scanned the lines carefully, her eyebrows furrowed while her mind concentrated on the story. The suspense was killing her, she bit into her lower lip hoping that her favorite character will not end up dying that she will at least survive the~

"Belle" Ruby's voice and the door being slammed open threw Belle out of her blanket and on the floor.

"Oh my god are you ok?" The taller brunette rushed to the other end of the bed where one unamused Belle was glaring back at her. Hair sprawled everywhere and feet still high in the air, Belle kept glaring at Ruby until the taller brunette mumbled an apology and shined an innocent smile.

After finally helping Belle up the bed and noticing the book, She realized that she shook up Belle pretty well specially if she was reading that book that was laying on the bed.

"You can't just shout out someone's name like that" mumbled a grumpy Belle while trying to get back to her book, nose buried deep into the book in search of that chapter she stopped at before the Ruby attack.

"I said I'm sorry, plus I didn't think you were such a ~" Ruby mumbled that last word in hopes that Belle didn't catch up on it.

"Say that again?" Shit.

"Um such a chicken" there.

"I'm not a chicken! I wasn't afraid!" Belle narrowed her eyes at Ruby's accusation, how dare she?

"No I'm sure you weren't I mean we all flip off the bed when someone call our name" with a shrug Ruby busied herself with rearranging the pillows behind her back, no not really she was just avoiding Belle's eyes. 

"Fine, I was kind of scared ok?" The little brunette puffed her cheeks as she finally found that chapter that almost gave her a heart attack.

"Come here" strong arms pulled her back into a warm embrace.

Ruby's raspberry lotion filled her senses, ahh so comfy. The taller brunette had her arms wrapped around Belle's waist so gentle that they weren't even there.

"anytime you feel scared, remember that I will be here to fight away your fears" cheesy, Belle pressed her lips against each other trying to hide her smile, that cheesy girlfriend of her's. 

An hour later Ruby got tired of trying to match Belle's speed in reading and demanded that Belle should read out loud for both of them. The story went on and on as Ruby held her brunette in her arms, casually pressing kisses to her head as she read the story animatedly and dramatically, Ruby loved every single second of it, in fact she decided that this was her new favorite book.

AN: Comments and kudoses are well appreciated if you liked this! :)


End file.
